choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyota Altezza (SXE10)
The Toyota Altezza (SXE10), also known as the Lexus IS outside of Japan, is a sporty compact sedan featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q HG 2 and Choro-Q HG 3. Real life info The Toyota Altezza was introduced in 1998 as a front-engine, rear-wheel drive compact sedan with an emphasis on performance; the smaller dimensions allowed owners to pay less tax imposed by Japanese government regulations on vehicle size. Engine choices included a 2.0-liter 1G-FE inline-6 producing 153 hp and 144 lb/ft of torque and a 2.0-liter 3S-GE inline-4 producing 207 hp and 159 lb/ft of torque; Altezzas with the 1G-FE engine used the GXE10 chassis code while cars with the 3S-GE engine used the SXE10 chassis code. Transmission choices included a 6-speed manual, A47DE 4-speed automatic, or 5-speed automatic. Models were designated AS200 (1G-FE; 6-speed manual or 4-speed automatic) and RS200 (3S-GE; 6-speed manual or 5-speed automatic); trim lines for each version included base and Z Edition. RS200 models include silver pedals. The Altezza was awarded Japan's "Car of the Year" for 1998-1999. In 1999, the Lexus IS200 was introduced in Europe and Australia, available only with the 1G-FE engine (equivalent to the Altezza AS200), but offered leather/escaine interior. The L Edition trim was added to the Altezza lineup. In 2000, a hatchback version of the Altezza, called the Altezza Gita, was introduced. Two versions were available, the AS200 and AS300, with trim lines including base, L Edition, Z Edition, and N Edition (AS300 only). The AS200 has the same engine and transmission choices as the sedan version, but all-wheel drive was available; AWD models have an A340H 4-speed automatic transmission. The AS300 has a 3.0-liter 2JZ-GE inline-6 producing 217 hp and 218 lb/ft of torque, which was not available on the sedan; the rear-wheel drive variant has the 5-speed automatic from the Altezza RS200 sedan while the all-wheel drive version has the A340H 4-speed automatic transmission. As for the Altezza sedan, the AS200 I Edition was offered. In 2001, the Lexus IS300 would be introduced in North America, Europe, and Australia, equipped with the 2JZ-GE engine and 5-speed automatic transmission. North American models (as well as the Altezza) would have a chrome metal ball shifter (other markets had leather-wrapped shifter knobs); other additions included HID headlights, optional navigation system with pop-up screen, full leather interior (in lieu of the IS200's leather/escaine interior), and auto-dimming rear-view and side mirrors. IS300s could be distinguished from the IS200s in regards that the IS300 has clear front turn signals. As for the Altezza, the European Elegant Edition version of the AS200 was available, and in late 2001, the Wise Selection version of the AS200 and AS200 Gita was also available. In 2002, a 5-speed manual transmission was offered on the North American-spec IS300. In addition, the Sportcross (hatchback) version of the IS was offered; unlike the Altezza Gita, all-wheel drive was not offered. The IS200 Sportcross has the same engine/transmission options as the rear-wheel drive Altezza Gita AS200, while the IS300 has the same engine/transmission as the rear-wheel drive Altezza Gita AS300. Altezza AS200/AS200 Gita models offered the Wise Selection II model, with or without the Navi Package (navigation system), while the RS200 offered the Limited Package, with or without the Navi Package. In 2003, Altezza AS200/AS200 Gita models offered the Wise Selection III model, with or without the Navi package, and RS200 models offered the Limited II model, with or without the Navi package. In 2004, the Altezza/IS underwent a facelift. Exterior changes included new fog lights, smoked surrounding trim on the headlights and tail lights, and new 11-spoke wheels became available. Interior changes included 2-position memory settings for the driver's seat, new trim highlights, automatic door locking, and maintenance indicator light; also, a dashboard storage compartment was added on cars without navigation system. Choro-Q HG 2 The Altezza is body number Q012 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Fuji City Body Shop. Notes * The Altezza model featured is a pre-facelift RS200 model. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like in Choro-Q HG 2, the Altezza is body number Q012 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It can be found on Medium Courses. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles